The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Rudbeckia plant named ‘Glitters like Gold’ characterized by the combination of 90 cm height, larger gold flowers and heavier bloom, compared to the seed parent. The new Rudbeckia was raised as a seedling from open pollinated seed sown from the seed parent Rudbeckia fulgida var. deamii, not patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2012. The selection of the new plant was due to its' 90 cm height, larger gold flower, and heavier bloom compared to the seed parent. Initial asexual repoduction has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2015 by means of division, and stem cuttings. The new Rudbeckia has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the originally discovered plant after rooting over 600 plants from 2015 to 2017. No plants of the new Rudbeckia have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly for the inventor.